


Of Jealous Cats And Cups Of Tea

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: Because (Again) The Blue Light Do Not Away Bring Truble [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: And Koshei is so cute, Cat, Cliche, F/M, I love this short stories, Love Story, Rain, Sugar, Umbrella, book shop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve charter study su Alexandra Shark</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicate alla mia honey ❤
> 
> Scritte per il Sillabario 2 di @maridichallenge, prompt Telling.

**T** ea (with just a little sugar)

Alexandra Shark era solita a prendere il tè ogni pomeriggio, alle cinque in punto, qualunque cosa accadesse.

Amava sedersi nella sezione dei libri antichi, dopo aver chiuso la libreria, con una grande tazza di tè e un buon romanzo.  
Leggeva tutto il pomeriggio, se non c'era nessun cliente, fino alla chiusura, mentre girava lo zucchero (giusto un cucchiaino, che poi aumentava a seconda del suo umore) con un vecchio cucchiaio che aveva preso insieme alla sua tazza preferita in una mercatino dell'usato non lontano da Notting Hill.

  
Ma quel pomeriggio, in uno dei pochi giorni in cui a Londra non piove, Alexandra fa una macabra scoperta: lo zucchero è finito.

Guardando l'orologio, si rende subito conto che è troppo tardi per raggiungere il piccolo market a qualche isolato dalla libreria, e nel mentre che cerca una soluzione, controlla meticolosamente ogni scaffale in cerca di qualche bustina superstite.

Quando chiude l'ultimo armadio, ormai rassegnata, sente suonare qualcuno alla porta.

Mentre scende le scale, pensa che forse alla porta c'è un angelo che farà diventare dolce il suo tè; ma scuote subito la testa, sarebbe impossibile.

 

E invece, quando apre la porta, vede quello che crede essere il ragazzo che gestisce lo studio di tatuaggi accanto alla libreria.

Hanno aperto le due attività quasi in contemporanea, lei e il ragazzo tatuato, ma non si erano mai scambiati nulla più di un 'Buongiorno' e 'Buonasera'.

 

Adesso, lui è davanti alla sua porta, con una boccia piena di zucchero in mano. Vorrebbe tanto abbracciarlo.

 

“Sai, le pareti sono sottili, e a volte parli da sola. Non che mi dispiaccia, ecco, perché la tua voce è rilassante...comunque, ti ho portato lo zucchero.”

 

Le porge la boccia, sorridendo, e lei la prende mimando un grazie con le labbra.

Non se sentirsi in imbarazzo perché parla da sola o perché ha appena ricevuto un complimento. Così rientra dentro, chiudendo la porta, prima di diventare rossa come un pomodoro.

 

Giusto in tempo per riuscire a preparare il suo tè.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Evening

**E** vening (dress for a special night)

Fin da quando era bambina, Alexandra aveva sempre odiato le feste per il suo compleanno.

Per qualche strano scherzo del destino, nulla andava come programmava: se organizza una festa in giardino, cominciava a piovere; e se sua madre la portava in libreria ha comprare un nuovo volume da aggiungere alla collezione, qualcuno prima di lei prendeva l'ultima copia.

 

Così, piuttosto che farsi false speranze ogni anno, aveva rinunciato a festeggiare e restava in casa, a leggere. E così aveva fatto anche da adulta, nonostante i suoi genitori continuassero ad insistere.

 

Poi, tre anni prima, sua sorella maggiore aveva partorito una bambina, Julie, proprio il giorno del suo compleanno.

Ovviamente non poteva boicottare le feste della sua nipotina, e in un modo o in un altro, sua madre organizzava anche qualcosa per lei, nonostante per Alexandra, emotiva qual'è sempre stata, il sorriso della piccola Juls è sufficiente per festeggiare il compleanno nel migliore dei modi.

 

Bisogna premettere che Alex, la piccola di casa, era sempre stata la più coccolata dai parenti e adorata da tutti, escluse le sue sorelle, tutte molto più grandi. Lei era stata inaspettata e con la sua nascita, l'equilibrio della famiglia era cambiato, e alla sue sorelle aveva dato fastidio.

Perciò aveva iniziato una sorta di confitto con loro; col tempo si era affievolito, ma non con tutte: infatti con Elisabeth, la più grande, donna in carriera e scrittrice di racconti gialli, continuava a litigare, per i più svariati motivi.

Tutto ciò era scomparso con la nascita della nipote, fortunatamente.

 

Così, mentre ricorda il giorno in cui lei e Lis smisero di farsi la guerra a vicenda, infila il cappotto per coprire le spalle lasciate nude dall'abito da sera, mentre scende le scale dall'appartamento fin dentro la libreria.

Appena esce dalla porta principale, trova una camelia rosa a cui è legato un biglietto dello stesso colore. Riesce solo a sorridere, leggendolo.

 

“Ho visto questo fiore e ho subito pensato a te. Buon compleanno, ragazza dei libri. -Koshei”

 

 

 


	3. Love

**L** ove (born under an umbrella)

Quando Alexandra aveva poco più di dodici anni, anche l'ultima delle sue sorelle, Emma, lasciò casa per andare a vivere da sola, e prima di andare a dormire quella notte, si rese conto che era la prima volta da quando era nata che dormisse senza una delle sorelle, la pioggia come unica compagnia.

 

Per qualche strano caso del destino, quando una di loro partiva e non era in casa, c'era sempre una delle altre due, a causa di una tubatura rotta o una ristrutturazione di emergenza nel'appartamento dove vivevano.

Proprio per questo, non si sentiva mai sola. Anche se poi finivano per litigare, si sarebbero sempre volute bene.

 

Poi, circa otto anni prima, anche lei aveva lasciato casa per andare a vivere nel piccolo monolocale sopra la libreria, e quella tradizione era ormai scomparsa. Ma il significato era rimasto in una frase della sorella di mezzo, Sarah: _Non importa cosa succede fuori, se nevica o piove, noi ci saremo sempre l'una per l'altra._

 

E ovviamente, legge quella frase, appesa sulla porta, mentre esce, stretta nel pesante giubbotto, con in mano l'unico ombrello che spera di non essere ancora riuscita a rompere.

Purtroppo, quando tenta di aprirlo, scopre che è bloccato e ormai inutilizzabile; ma sa bene di non poter tornare dentro, perché il cibo per la sua gatta è finito.

 

Decide di tentare comunque di ripararsi col cappuccio, visto che il negozio di animali non è troppo lontano.

Prima che possa andare troppo lontano, sente qualcuno fischiettare per poi darle un colpetto sulla spalla. E' Koshei, con un grande ombrello in mano, che le fa cenno di avvicinarsi a lui per riparasi dalla pioggia incessante.

 

Senza attendere ulteriormente, li fa un sorriso e si mette sotto l'ombrello, appoggiando la mano sul manico; solo perché quell'aggeggio sembra pesare troppo, sia chiaro.

E, prima che possa accorgersene, le loro dita si stanno sfiorando.

 

Vorrebbe ringraziarlo per la camelia, ma quel silenzio tra loro, mentre camminano, sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo.

 

 


	4. Lie

**L** ie (just to be different from the others)

Alexandra era una persona che odiava essere in ritardo, ma più di tutto, essere di fretta.

Quindi finiva per svegliarsi all'alba se doveva fare qualcosa di importante e arrivava sempre in anticipo.

 

Così, anche quel giorno, si era svegliata alle sei, in orario, e si era messa a sorridere, guardando il soffitto.

La sera prima, era uscita per il cibo della sua gatta ed era finita per passeggiare con Kosehi lungo il Tamigi, sotto la pioggia.

Conosceva appena quel ragazzo, non poteva farsi strane idee solo per una rosa e un po' di zucchero.

Invece, si sentiva così bene che faceva fatica a spezzarlo, nonostante si fosse ormai fatto tardi.

 

E come se lui riuscisse a leggere nei suoi occhi, una volta arrivati davanti al Tower Bridge, le aveva sorriso e si era girato, per tornare indietro. Visto che aveva smesso di piovere, aveva chiuso l'ombrello per prenderla per mano.

 

Quando poi erano arrivati davanti alla libreria, aveva preso un vecchio scontrino dalla tasca e una matita, per scriverli il suo numero. Glielo aveva dato, con le mani tremolanti.

Poi si era chiusa nella libreria, la schiena contro la porta e gli occhi socchiusi.

 

Era rimasta con quella sensazione di felicità tutta la sera prima e quella mattina.

Tutto ciò fino a circa l'ora di pranzo: le era arrivato un messaggio, da un numero sconosciuto.

 

“Mi piacerebbe uscire con te stasera, alle otto.

-Koshei”

 

Si sarebbe potuta mettere a saltellare, ma aveva deciso di scriverli un semplice “Piacerebbe anche a me” per non rischiare di balbettare via sms.

 

Normalmente sarebbe stata già pronta almeno un'ora e mezza prima, ma stavolta era rimasta davanti all'armadio a cercare un vestito adatto, finendo per infilarsi un classico tubino nero quando era ormai tardi.

 

Era corsa giù, applicando in fretta il rossetto, e aveva sorriso a Koshei che l'aspettava fuori dalla porta sorridendo.

Non voleva dirli che era arrivata tardi per farsi bella, così aveva farfugliato qualcosa su un guasto alla lavatrice, mentre camminavano.

 

 


	5. Injury

**I** njury (because of a damn cat)

Quando si era trasferita sopra la libreria, si era sentita emozionata, perché si era appena trasferita in una nuova casa e aveva aperto un'attività.

Poi, quando l'adrenalina era passata, aveva capito di sentirsi sola.

 

Aveva pensato a cercare una coinquilina, ma l'appartamento era troppo piccolo per due, così aveva pensato a un animale domestico.

Aveva sempre avuto paura dei cani, fin da bambina, così optare per un gatto le era sembrata la scelta più logica, nonostante le sembrava una cosa incredibilmente da vecchia zitella.

Poi, quando al negozio di animali, aveva visto una piccola palla di pelo rossa che faceva le fusa aveva abbandonato tutte remore e l'aveva porta a casa, dopo aver comprato tutto il necessario per occuparsi di lei, cibo e lettiera compresi.

 

Aveva cercato di trovarle un nome per giorni, cercando tra le sue scrittrici preferite.

Poi, una settimana dopo averla presa con sé, aveva trovato un piccolo tascabile di cui prima non si era mai resa conto, scritto da una tale Melody Malone.

Non l'aveva mai sentita nominare, ma quel nome le sembrò così unico e speciale da essere perfetto per la sua gattina.

 

E da quel momento, lei e Melody erano state inseparabili. O almeno, così era stato fino a che Koshei non era arrivato nella sua vita.

 

Infatti, dopo quel primo appuntamento al ristorante, ne erano arrivati altri tre. E al quarto appuntamento, lui l'aveva presa tra le braccia, davanti alla libreria, e le aveva dato un lungo bacio, che pensava durasse per sempre.

 

Ogni giorno, non prendeva più il tè da sola con un libro, ma con lui, su un divanetto della sala lettura, e finivano per chiacchierare del più e del meno.

 

Come al solito, quel pomeriggio erano andati sul divano. Aveva intenzione di chiedere finalmente a Koshei notizie su alcuni dei tatuaggi, ma appena si erano seduti, Melody si era avvicinata a lui e li aveva graffiato la gamba, per poi andarsi a nascondere al piano di sopra.

 

Dannata gatta gelosa.

 

 


	6. Nightmare

**N** ightmare (in the deep of the night)

Alexandra aveva sempre avuto paura del buio.

Sapeva che era una cosa irrazionale, perché nel buio non c'era nulla di pericoloso che potesse farle male. Col tempo, aveva capito che era molto più facile trovare i mostri passeggiando per le strade di Londra; purtroppo, l'irrazionale terrore era rimasta, così cercava sempre di addormentarsi con la tv accesa, in modo da non concentrarsi su altro.

 

Ma continuavano a capitare le volte in cui si svegliava nel cuore della notte, per un rumore proveniente dalla strada, e la televisione si era ormai spenta. In quegli istanti, prima che riuscisse a riaccenderla, si sentiva strana e la maggior parte delle volte, finiva per restare sveglia fino al momento in cui crollava in un sonno senza pensieri, per svegliarsi più stanca di quando era andata a dormire.

 

Alexandra aveva capito che Koshei, standole accanto, riusciva a notare tutto ciò; così cercava di truccarsi per cercare di sembrare più sveglia, ma la cosa non funzionava più di tanto.

 

Infatti, quel pomeriggio, dopo la solita pausa tè, lui aveva inventato la scusa più banale del mondo per chiederle di ospitarlo a casa sua per la notte offrendosi di dormire sul divano, ma non poteva lasciarlo fare al suo quasi fidanzato.

Così, quella notte, dopo che aver ordinato la cena a domicilio, si mettono a letto. Lui dorme in pantaloni di tuta e maglietta, e Alexandra, per non sembrare ridicola, rinuncia al pigiama con i coniglietti per qualcosa di più sobrio.

 

Per la prima volta, riesce ad addormentarsi tranquilla.

Ma, intorno alle tre di notte, è qualcosa diverso dalle macchine a svegliarla: è Koshei che urla, in prenda ad un orribile incubo.

E' impreparata sul cosa fare, così, dopo un momento di incertezza, lo prende tra le braccia e comincia a sussurrarli di stare tranquillo, mentre li accarezza la fronte.

 

E prima che possa preoccuparsi ulteriormente, lui si riscuote e smette di tremare, con la testa appoggiata sul petto di lei.

 

Si addormentano così, stretti l'uno all'altra.

 

 


	7. Gift

**G** ift (to make you feel my love)

Alexandra aveva sempre amato il passato.

Fin da quando era piccola, amava collezionare piccoli oggetti vintage che trovava nelle bancarelle e nei negozi di antiquariato.

Li teneva tutti nascosti in una scatola di legno che teneva sotto il letto, per fare in modo che nessuno la trovasse.

 

Poi, da adolescente, si era appassionata anche alla moda dell'epoca passata.

Certi pomeriggi, perdeva ore intere ad immaginarsi con uno dei meravigliosi abiti ottocenteschi che vedeva nei film, e a pensare come sarebbe stato vivere in un'altra epoca.

A Versailles, per esempio, alla corte del Re Sole, con un abito diverso ogni giorno tutto per lei.

 

Una volta, durante l'estate, era tornata dal college e aveva passato un mese intero a lavorare su un abito blu da gran dama, per una sfilata d'epoca che si sarebbe tenuta a Cardiff.

Aveva inserito tre cerchi, per farlo voluminoso: era risultato così grande che suo padre aveva dovuto affittare un furgoncino per accompagnare lei e il vestito alla sfilata, che aveva vinto, arrivando al primo posto.

 

Quando poi si era laureata, aveva dedicato un intero armadio agli abiti che cuciva e una parete di scaffali per i suoi piccoli cimeli.

Purtroppo, era stata costretta a lasciare tutto a casa dei suoi, perché non c'era spazio nell'appartamento sopra la libreria.

 

Ne aveva parlato con Koshei, la mattina dopo la fatidica sera in cui avevano dormito insieme, e lui le aveva sorriso, come se avesse in mente qualcosa.

Quel ragazzo sembrava pieno di sorprese.

 

Infatti, circa una settimana dopo, la conduce nel retro dello studio di tatuaggi e le mette una chiave tra le mani, dopo essersi fermato davanti alla porta di un magazzino.

Quando Alexandra apre la porta, quasi resta a bocca aperta: le ha preparato uno studio per cucire.

 

“Ti ho comprato della stoffa e una macchina da cucire, spero che vad-”

 

Senza che possa dire un'altra parola, lo stringe forte a sé, baciandolo dolcemente.

Lo ama, così tanto da non riuscire a esprimerlo a parole.

 


	8. Telling

**Telling** (what was ever happen to us)

In fondo, Alexandra aveva sempre saputo di desiderare una vita tranquilla.

Non amava correre rischi, per il semplice fatto che non voleva rovinare ciò che aveva.

 

Per questo, quando si era diplomata, aveva scelto di frequentare letteratura e nel frattempo, guadagnare i soldi per la libreria, rinunciando a fare carriera come le sue sorelle.

Ma non poteva certo biasimare i suoi genitori che con un avvocato, una scrittrice di best seller e una regista in famiglia volessero che anche lei avesse un futuro brillante e prosperoso.

 

Alexandra, invece, desiderava una vita tranquilla. Certo, voleva dei figli e trovare l'uomo della sua vita, ma aveva solo ventinove anni e pensava che mancasse tempo prima di riuscire a trovare l'uomo giusto con cui poter passare il resto della sua vita.

 

E poi era arrivato Koshei.

 

In realtà, bisogna premettere che in realtà la prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, fu circa un anno prima del loro fatidico scambio di zucchero.

Lo aveva trovato a dir poco meraviglioso, con quella barbetta appena accennata e i suoi magnetici occhi marrone scuro così belli da poterci scrivere sopra un intero libro.

Ma la verità era che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rischiare neanche in fatto di ragazzi.

 

“Il Bellaccione Tatuato e La Libraria” sembrava il titolo di una favola, certo non qualcosa che si aspettasse potesse accadere nella vita di tutti i giorni in quartiere qualunque di Londra

Doveva ammettere di essersi sbagliata completamente: lei e Koshei aveva così tante cose in comune da sembrare anime gemelle. Più di tutto, si completavano a vicenda.

 

Certo, uscivano solo da tre mesi, quindi non sa ancora se è l'uomo perfetto per lei; sicuramente, fino a che non le rivelerà da dove proviene quello strano suono metallico, che fa pensare a qualcosa che appare in uno spazio vuoto, che sente a volte mentre lavora nel retro dello studio di tatuaggi.

 

E sopratutto, perché quel suono è sempre seguito da una dannata luce blu.

 

 

 

 


End file.
